Rumors From The Classroom
by IchtacaYolotli
Summary: A series of oneshots based on what happens in my school... Up now: Back-bend
1. Backbend

**So, I'm in a hurry so I can't tell you everything at the moment. But this is a series of oneshots based on what happens in my school. This one is based on my 2nd period class last Friday. I'm gonna be working on more, but I don't know when. Updates will be random. Anyways... enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Danny sighed, moving his pencil across the page in swift, sweeping motions. He was vaguely listening to the random arguments filling the Study Hall classroom. Suddenly, a single word reached his ears. _Back-bend._ He turned his head, searching for that specific conversation. He smiled. It was Dash.

He was daring random kids in the room to go do a back-bend in front of the class. Dash seemed to sense that he was being watched, because he turned and stared at Danny for a moment before grinning deviously. He stalked over to Danny, poking him in the chest. He cleared his throat, unconsciously gaining the attention of everyone in the room, even the teacher.

"Fenton, I dare you to go to the front of the class and do a back-bend."

Everyone looked expectantly at Danny until the teacher spoke. "Mr. Baxter, I won't accept any dares in this classroom."

Dash's shoulders slumped, and he walked away. The rest of the students went back to their own conversations.

Danny stared down at his desk. Dash's dare had got him thinking. He suddenly realized that he didn't know _how_ to do a back-bend. He silently texted Sam, knowing that she would know. A moment later, she answered.

**_"U walk ur arms down the wall, or u lay down and put_**

**_ ur hands behind ur shoulders. Y?"_**

Danny read it over, and quickly replied, "**_No reason." _**He could practically feel Sam rolling her eyes on the other side of the school. Absorbing the information, he slowly stood up, sliding his phone back into his pocket. Tucker glanced up from his PDA with a look of confusion, but shrugged it off and turned back to his game.

Danny walked over to the wall and looked at it intensely, his eyes narrowed in determination. He then turned around and placed his arms above and behind himself, slowly lowering his body towards the ground. He subconsciously noted that everyone, even the teacher, had fallen silent and were watching him intently. But he paid them no mind, even when a kid at the back pulled out a camera and started recording him. His face scrunched up in focus as he tried not to slip.

Students started laughing and clapping, startling him. He caught himself before he fell, and lowered one hand to the ground. As soon as his hand touched the floor, his other hand slipped and he collapsed, his knees buckling beneath him with one arm behind his back and the other above his hand.

The clapping and laughing got louder, causing him to turn and watch the others, his face bright red from strain and embarrassment. Even the teacher looked amused. Everyone did. Except for Dash. He looked livid. He walked over to the wall, and Danny jumped to his feet and scrambled away. Dash ignored him and bent backwards next to the wall. He quickly lowered himself, paying no attention to his slipping hands.

That is, until he fell, anyways.

He grunted as he hit the floor. Everyone laughed; even Danny felt himself chuckling quietly.

Dash must have heard him, because he stood and poked his finger in Danny's chest. "What are you laughing at? You fell too!"

Danny smirked. "Yes, but I did it with dignity."

Dash fumed. "Is that a challenge?!"

"Oh, I think it is."

Dash stalked back over to the wall and tried again, accomplishing it for all of two seconds before he crumpled to the floor. Everyone laughed again.

"Dude! You, like, crumpled in half! Like, I could've put a box over you and shipped you away!" Kwan howled. Dash growled in response.

The noise slowly died away, and all eyes turned to Danny. He grinned and started to pull his white sleeveless hoodie over his head.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're taking off the jacket now?"

"Things are getting serious!" a random student called out, causing many kids to laugh.

Danny smiled wider and walked towards the wall, prepping himself. He pressed his hands to the wall, planting his feet firmly to the floor. He slightly tapped into his ghost powers, making himself lighter. He quickly slid his hands down the wall, stretching his abdomen above him.

He pushed himself upward into a back-bend, and stayed there for about 15 seconds while the class cheered. Panting, he collapsed and lay there for a moment, before pushing himself to his feet. Everyone clapped and many kids called for him to do it again.

The teacher smiled, but shook her head. "No, don't do it again."

But Danny was too lost in his own world to hear her. He looked back at the wall. "I'm gonna do it again."

So he leaned against the wall and tried once more. This time, he fell instantly, crumpling in the same manner as Dash. He grunted as he was knocked breathless, and tried to sit up, his dazed mind spinning.

Everyone laughed and cheered, and he was once again told to try it again. But this time, he shook his head, gazing at the wall in an almost fearful manner. "I-I envision something bad happening," he said quietly.

Laughter filled the room once more, and the occupants were grinning happily. One student called out, "Try a handstand!"

Danny tilted his head to the side, thinking it over. "I don't know if I can…"

But Tucker replied, "I've seen you do it before! Remember, last Thanksgiving? When your food started attacking you?"

Kids snickered at the mention of the famous food attacks. But Danny ignored them. "That was by accident, Tucker," he snorted. "I didn't even stay up for five seconds, anyway.

"But you still did it," Tucker argued.

Danny sighed and stood up, walking to a clear area of the room, before prepping himself. He rocked back and forth on his feet, his arms above his head, before swinging his body upside down.

As Danny started to lift his body upwards, he felt his red long sleeved shirt ride up his stomach. His eyes widened in panic as he remembered all of the scars covering his body.

"Oh crap!" he yelled, losing his balance from being so panicked. He fell to the floor, making a loud thump. He lay on his stomach, winded, and waited for his head to stop spinning. He slowly sat, blinking to clear his head. "I guess I can't do handstands either…"

The class laughed.


	2. Carpool

**Really short one today. This is based on what happened in my carpool today. Sam is based on me, Danny is based on my best friend, Tucker is based on the boy in my carpool(the other boy was out of town), and Maurice is based on my best friend's grandfather. Also, the ghost hunting convention was actually a Valentines Day celebration for my friend's church. Oh well.**

**My life has been kinda boring and stressful lately, so I apologize for the lack of updates. Just some family problems... This is really the only semi-interesting thing that has happened to me all month...**

**Enjoy! And please review! I need a confidence boost! ^^**

* * *

_**Pre-series Danny, Sam, and Tucker are 12 and are in 7th grade**_

Sam, Tucker, and Danny sat in Tucker's dad's car. Danny sat in the front seat, as Maurice was pitying him. Danny's parents were taking him to a ghost hunters convention in the next town over the next day. Tucker and Sam sat in the back, on opposite sides of the car. Tucker had been in a strange mood that day, so Sam was trying to ignore him.  
Danny turned around and gave his best puppy-eyes to his two best friends.  
Sam narrowed her eyes. "Oh no, absolutely not! Danny, you may be my best friend, but there is no way you are dragging me to some ghost convention!"  
Danny flinched, and turned towards Tucker. "Will you _please_ come Tucker? There will be food..."  
Tucker's face lit up at the idea of food. "I'll be there!"  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Ah, yes. Food is the hooker."  
Tucker burst out laughing. Sam stared at him startled for a moment, before blushing when she realized what she said. "Shut up! You know that's not what I meant!"  
Tucker winked. "Are you sure?"  
Sam narrowed her eyes, and slapped him on the arm, hard. Tucker yelped and rubbed the sore spot, looking at Sam like a kicked puppy. "Why do I even hang out with you?" Sam growled, shaking her head.  
Of course, Danny missed this entire exchange because he had turned to talk Maurice into letting Tucker go with him the second his friend said yes.

* * *

**I was tired... don't judge me...**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! See the little blue button? It gives you a magical unicorn if you press it! ...Okay, maybe not really, but every reviewer will get a cyber-ghost-cookie! ^^**


End file.
